A legend Reborn- Little Red Riding Hood
by Francesca3234
Summary: This is the tale of a legend reborn. The legend of Red Riding Hood, but this story has a different ending. Please embark in this journey in which I tell you the story of Kagome Higurashi and Kouga the big bad wolf.- Kagome is a city girl coming back to visit her Grandpa's shrine. Will Mythical love bloom with each shrine visit? Please read the new legend of Red Riding Hood.
1. The Old Legend

**This is the tale of a legend reborn. The legend of Red Riding Hood, but this story has a different ending. Please embark in this journey in which I tell you of romance, adventure, and mythical love. I'm sure you'll love the story of Kagome Higurashi and Kouga the big bad wolf.**

KAGOME POV

I wake up to my brother wispering my name.

Souta: "Kagome, Kagome. Wake up."

Kagome: "What do you want Souta, I'm trying to sleep." I say, yawning.

Souta: "I couldn't sleep...Can you read me a story?"

Kagome: "Sure, but then you have to go to sleep."

Souta: "Okay."

I got up and walked over to my bookcase. I picked a random book and opened it up. _Litte Red Rinding Hood _ I read to myself as I sat back down and began to read.

KAGOME READING THE BOOK:

Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child. Once she gave her a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

One day her mother said to her: 'Come, Little Red Riding Hood, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine; take them to your grandmother, she is ill and weak, and they will do her good. Set out before it gets hot, and when you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, and then your grandmother will get nothing; and when you go into her room, don't forget to say, "Good morning", and don't peep into every corner before you do it.'

'I will take great care,' said Little Red Riding Hood to her mother, and gave her hand on it.

The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her. Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him.

'Good day, Little Red Riding Hood,' said he.

'Thank you kindly, wolf.'

'Whither away so early, Little Red Riding Hood?'

'To my grandmother's.'

'What have you got in your apron?'

'Cake and wine; yesterday was baking-day, so poor sick grandmother is to have something good, to make her stronger.'

'Where does your grandmother live, Little Red Riding Hood?'

'A good quarter of a league farther on in the wood; her house stands under the three large oak-trees, the nut-trees are just below; you surely must know it,' replied Little Red Riding Hood.

The wolf thought to himself: 'What a tender young creature! what a nice plump mouthful - she will be better to eat than the old woman. I must act craftily, so as to catch both.'

So he walked for a short time by the side of Little Red Riding Hood, and then he said: 'See, Little Red Riding Hood, how pretty the flowers are about here - why do you not look round? I believe, too, that you do not hear how sweetly the little birds are singing; you walk gravely along as if you were going to school, while everything else out here in the wood is merry.'

Little Red Riding Hood raised her eyes, and when she saw the sunbeams dancing here and there through the trees, and pretty flowers growing everywhere, she thought: 'Suppose I take grandmother a fresh nosegay; that would please her too. It is so early in the day that I shall still get there in good time.'

So she ran from the path into the wood to look for flowers. And whenever she had picked one, she fancied that she saw a still prettier one farther on, and ran after it, and so got deeper and deeper into the wood.

Meanwhile the wolf ran straight to the grandmother's house and knocked at the door.

'Who is there?'

'Little Red Riding Hood,' replied the wolf. 'She is bringing cake and wine; open the door.'

'Lift the latch,' called out the grandmother, 'I am too weak, and cannot get up.'

The wolf lifted the latch, the door sprang open, and without saying a word he went straight to the grandmother's bed, and devoured her. Then he put on her clothes, dressed himself in her cap, laid himself in bed and drew the curtains.

Little Red Riding Hood, however, had been running about picking flowers, and when she had gathered so many that she could carry no more, she remembered her grandmother, and set out on the way to her.

She was surprised to find the cottage-door standing open, and when she went into the room, she had such a strange feeling that she said to herself: 'Oh dear! how uneasy I feel today, and at other times I like being with grandmother so much.' She called out: 'Good morning,' but received no answer; so she went to the bed and drew back the curtains. There lay her grandmother with her cap pulled far over her face, and looking very strange.

'Oh! grandmother,' she said, 'what big ears you have!'

'All the better to hear you with, my child,' was the reply.

'But, grandmother, what big eyes you have!' she said.

'All the better to see you with, my dear.'

'But, grandmother, what large hands you have!'

'All the better to hug you with.'

'Oh! but, grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have!'

'All the better to eat you with!'

And scarcely had the wolf said this, than with one bound he was out of bed and swallowed up Red Riding Hood.

When the wolf had appeased his appetite, he lay down again in the bed, fell asleep and began to snore very loud.

The huntsman was just passing the house, and thought to himself: 'How the old woman is snoring! I must just see if she wants anything.' So he went into the room, and when he came to the bed, he saw that the wolf was lying in it.

'Do I find you here, you old sinner!' said he. 'I have long sought you!' But just as he was going to fire at him, it occurred to him that the wolf might have devoured the grandmother, and that she might still be saved, so he did not fire, but took a pair of scissors, and began to cut open the stomach of the sleeping wolf.

When he had made two snips, he saw the little red riding hood shining, and then he made two snips more, and the little girl sprang out, crying: 'Ah, how frightened I have been! How dark it was inside the wolf.'

After that the aged grandmother came out alive also, but scarcely able to breathe. Red Riding Hood, however, quickly fetched great stones with which they filled the wolf's belly, and when he awoke, he wanted to run away, but the stones were so heavy that he collapsed at once, and fell dead.

Then all three were delighted. The huntsman drew off the wolf's skin and went home with it; the grandmother ate the cake and drank the wine which Red Riding Hood had brought, and revived. But Red Riding Hood thought to herself: 'As long as I live, I will never leave the path by myself to run into the wood, when my mother has forbidden me to do so.'

It is also related that once, when Red Riding Hood was again taking cakes to the old grandmother, another wolf spoke to her, and tried to entice her from the path. Red Riding Hood, however, was on her guard, and went straight forward on her way, and told her grandmother that she had met the wolf, and that he had said 'good morning' to her, but with such a wicked look in his eyes, that if they had not been on the public road she was certain he would have eaten her up.

'Well,' said the grandmother, 'we will shut the door, so that he can not come in.'

Soon afterwards the wolf knocked, and cried: 'Open the door, grandmother, I am Little Red Riding Hood, and am bringing you some cakes.'

But they did not speak, or open the door, so the grey-beard stole twice or thrice round the house, and at last jumped on the roof, intending to wait until Red Riding Hood went home in the evening, and then to steal after her and devour her in the darkness. But the grandmother saw what was in his thoughts.

In front of the house was a great stone trough, so she said to the child: 'Take the pail, Red Riding Hood; I made some sausages yesterday, so carry the water in which I boiled them to the trough.'

Red Riding Hood carried until the great trough was quite full. Then the smell of the sausages reached the wolf, and he sniffed and peeped down, and at last stretched out his neck so far that he could no longer keep his footing and began to slip, and slipped down from the roof straight into the great trough, and was drowned. But Red Riding Hood went joyously home, and no one ever did anything to harm her again.

THE END." I finished.

Souta: "Thanks sis."

Kagome: "No problem, now go to bed."

Souta: "Okay. I can't wait to spend the weekend at Gramp's shrine."

Kagome: "Me too. Night."

Souta: "Night." he said before he walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! I would love it if you guys could review, it would really help! A new chapter will be up tomorrow! Until next time -Francesca**


	2. The New Legend Begins

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the second chapter! I would just like to inform you before I start the chapter that I will always respond to reviews in my author note at the beginning of my chapter. Now that you know that, lets get on with the story!**

**.**

**BTW- Thank you **_**VixenKitsune147 **_**for favoriting and following!**

**.**

KAGOME POV

.

_I wonder what the shrine looks like? _ I thought to myself as I stepped into the passenger seat of my mom's car. Our grandpa would usually visit us but be is getting old and its hard for him to make the trip. My mom said that we wll be visiting his shrine a lot now to help him out with chores and such. I don't know how I feel about it. I've never been to the shrine before so I'm a bit excited, but I'm also not happy about the fact that I'm going to be spending more time at Grampa's shrine then with my friends. _Oh well. _I sigh, _Maybe I'll like being close to nature where its quiet. _

.

TIME SKIP- 30 MINUTES

.

Souta: "Grandpa!" He screams as he races out of the car to hug Grandpa.

Kagome: "Hey Gramps!" I give him a light hug.

Grandpa: "I'm glad to see my healthy daugter and beautiful grandchildren."

Mom: "Hey dad, how about you fill them in on the ground rules while I unpack their stuff."  
Grandpa: "Alright, follow me."

Grandpa led us to a room in the shrine. As I got a good look around I saw that this place is not the most clean of them all. _I wonder if anybody even comes to this shrine. _I thought. Just as I was about to ask Gramps about it, he started telling us his rules.

Grandpa: "I won't be making you guys clean this place or anything, all I need you to do is stay out of the surrounding forest and the well house."

Souta: "Why."

Grandpa: "Well the well house is said to be tainted by evil, thats why there is sutra's all over it. As for the forest, legend has it that the forest is cursed. The land would play tricks on you so you would get lost, and then the demon who lives in the forest would eat you before you could escape."

Kagome: "You don't actually believe this stuff, do you Gramps?"

Grandpa: "I have to, its one of the rules of the shrine."

Souta: "Alright! Can I play video games now?"

Grandpa: "Yes."

I walked out of the room with Souta. As I was heading towards the main building I took in the beautiful sight of the sun setting behind trees of what looked like a never ending forest. _So beautiful... _I thought as a cool breeze swept by. I shivered before stepping into the main building. I walked up th stairs hoping to be able to pick out my room before Souta but as I walk into the first room, I see my stuff already packed there. _I guess mom picked for me. _I chuckle, _mom always gets things done so fast. At least she picked a pretty good room for me. _I walk over to the window and see that it faces the forest. _What if a demon comes in and attacks me, _I quikly laugh at the idea, _demons don't exist._

I open one of the dresser drawers to find some pajama pants and a tank top. _Just what I needed. _I shrug off my clothes and quickly put on my sleeping wear. _I hope this bed is comfortable. _I slide into the large bed, turn off the lights, and drift into a nice slumber.

Souta: "AHHHHHH!"

I was awakened by my brother screaming. I pop out of bed as fast as I can and race down the stairs.

Kagome: "Souta! You alright?!"

Mom: "Quickly! Catch Buyo!"

Just as she said that, the cat zipped by me. I wondered, _How is that cat so fast when he is so fat? _I turned around to see my frusterated mother and my angry brother.

Kagome: "Uhhhhhh, goodmorning?"

Souta: "Now he is gone forever!"

Mom: "What makes you say that? We can always go out and look for him."

Souta: "But he ran into the forest. Grandpa said not to go in there."

Mom: "Well, I give you permission to go."

Souta: "But I don't want to...I don't want to be eaten by the demon."

I sigh, _How can he be scared of a story? Oh yeah, he is just a kid and kids believe everything. _I laugh.

Kagome: "I'll go after I get changed and take a shower, okay?"

Souta: "Okay."

I walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly strip of my clothes and step into the shower. I turn the nob and I'm meeted with refreashing warm water beating at my pale skin. I quickly washed my hair in shampoo and conditioner. I then steped out and rapped a towel around my slim but curvy body. I went to the sink, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, and then walked out of the bathroom towards my room. I serched for clothes and found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved ehite shirt and since it was cold outside I also put on a red sleeveless hoodie. I slipped on my sneakers and ran down stairs.

Kagome: "I'm leaving to go find Buyo!" I yelled before running out the door.

Once I stepped ourside I was greeted by a harsh cold wind. _I hate November winds. _I thought as I started to walk into the forest.

Kagome: "Buyo, Buyo? I got some nice catnip for you."

_Where is that fat cat? He couldn't have gotten far... _I am suddenly slammed to the ground. I land with a large 'plump' noise. _Who the heck did that?! _I look around to find someone but saw nothing but trees. I cautiously get up and clean myself off and as I look down I see that it was a large tree root. _I tripped on a tree root, _I giggled, _for a second I thought is was the demon. Silly me._

Kagome: "Well I'm stupid." I say laughing

I sart traveling forward again, saying Buyo's name every once and a while. I was following what seemed like a path when I reached a cabin. _I didn't know somebody else lived around here. _When I knocked on the door it just opened. _I guess its abandoned. _Being the curious person I am, I walked in. The cabin was surprisingly kept in pretty good shape. I walked through all four rooms, the familly room, the bathroom, the bedroom, and the kitchen. Weirdly enough, there was fresh food in the kitchen. _So since somebody does live here...I'm trespassing. _Then I hear something move behind me. My heart starts beating real fast as I slowly turn around. The sight that I saw made my sigh in relief.

Kagome: "There you are Buyo." I said as I picked up the cat.

I walk outside to see no path. Not only is the path gone but the trees are in different places. _Its playing tricks on me, just like Grandpa said. So if the forest is actually cursed...does that mean that the demon is real too?! _Frightened for my life, I start running. _I have no idea where I'm going. _After about ten minutes of running, I tripped.

Kagome: "AHHH! Omph."

_Maybe I should rest for a while. _I try to stand but pain shoots up my leg. I look down to see my knee scraped. _Darn it! _I slowly limp over to a tree and sit down with my back against it. _This really hurts... Maybe if I take a little nap, I will be okay to walk afterwards. _Then I slipped into dream land.

.

**A/N: Sorry! I know I'm 2 days late! I was just hoping for some reviews and stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and favorite, it really helps! I'm going to get right on with the next chapter now! Talk to ya next time! -Francesca**


End file.
